Murder of one
by nagaruda
Summary: Davesprite still has some bird instincts and feelings he can't get rid of. Written for my bae. Warning: this fic contains necrophillia, Stridercest, cloacas, hard vore, digestion, and scat.


Dave felt himself start shaking. Bro's body looked stiff. It was hard to tell if his eyes were open or not due to the pointed shades that masked his face. Dave could tell that he was no longer alive though because his chest failed to rise or fall. Despite those qualities, he looked like he could be laying there, alive. Perhaps as another one of his jokes to mess with Dave.

Dave started to pull out the sword, still dripping with residual blood, and a strange feeling washed over him. The blood almost smelled...pretty good? It smelled kind of like high quality freshly cooked meat or something. Dave paused. Did birds think shit like that? Was he even supposed to be thinking that kind of thing? Hell if he knew.

He threw the sword off to the side and started to take off Bro's shirt. It wouldn't be cool to just leave his Bro in a bloody shirt. But as his fingers ran across his Bro's cold chest, he got another feeling. A different one this time. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he felt aroused.

Dave could feel the slit of his cloaca twitch a bit. It was just something about the texture of his Bro that stimulated him. He had always picked up the dead things that he collected with gloves, so he had never felt the chill of a corpse's flesh against his bare skin before. He had never imagined that he would be into it like this.

Dave's hands found their way down to Bro's waistband, almost on an impulse. Should he do it? Was he really about to get at what was bellow there? Would Bro even be cool with it if he was alive? Dave shrugged the questions off. There really wasn't any way to answer them.

He slowly started to peel the pants away, using his avian claws to snag the thong that was under them too. They slid down easy enough, letting Dave get a good view. Bro's limp cock was still pretty big even if it wasn't at its full size by any means. Dave paused when he felt a pulse go through him. His cloaca was throbbing and it was dripping wet at this point. He needed to put something in. His eyes wandered back to the body. It looked like he would have to just go ahead and go through with it.

He had always imagined what doing something like this with his Bro would have been like. It was hard not to since the dude was some kind of pornstar, even if it was puppet porn half the time. But Dave never thought that it would be like this when he actually did decide to act on his feelings. Oh well, better late than never.

He bit his lip as he curled his long tail around Bro's limp body and put his hands on both sides of the ground. He started to slowly lower himself down, making sure that his cloaca was lined up right. He let out a sharp shaky breath when the cold entered him. The texture that he had felt with his hands was even better when it was inside of him. Inside of his cloaca. Something about the cool softness seemed to make it feel just right.

Dave didn't wait another second before he started to roughly thrust on and off. He was almost worried he was going too quickly, but he needed to keep going. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore. He felt a burst of release before flopping down onto the soft corpse of his Bro. His face fell right onto the stab wound, getting blood all over it.

Dave stayed there for a moment to catch his breath. After a while, he absentmindedly lapped so e of the blood off of his lips. His eyes went wide under his shades. The blood really did taste pretty good. He slowly stood up and looked the body over again. He couldn't just leave Bro laying there to rot. It seemed wrong.

He felt his stomach growl lightly. Well...it would make sure Bro stayed with him and wouldn't go away. And the body really did smell good. Dave leaned down and took a small bite of flesh.

After about two hours, the bones had been picked clean. Every soft part of Bro was now safely resting in his stomach, starting to to gurgle away slowly. Dave found a nice place on the ground and curled up, folding his wings over himself. He was pretty stuffed and a nap would definitely help break everything down. He could feel his brother melting and sinking deeper into him, piece by piece as he started to drift off to sleep.

When Dave woke up, the first thing he felt was a huge pressure from somewhere in his cloaca. It wasn't arousal this time though. No, there was a heavy load i there that made him strain to keep it in. It looked like Bro wanted out. Dave got up and looked around. It would make sense to just do it on top of the bones to keep the body in one place.

He floated over to the pile of bones and chirped as he started to let the heavy mass inside of his body go. His exit kept bulging slowly until the first bits started to plop and trickle out. It was runnier than Dave expected and there were huge bits of white hair drenched in brown that were mixed in as well as clothing scraps that didn't quite digest enough. Dave muttered under his breath as it kept coming out. His Bro really did take up a lot of room in there.

Finally, Dave stopped and looked over his work. It would be hard to recognize the body and it would be hard to tell what or who's digestive tract most of it went through. Dave stared at it one last time before flying away.

Bro was part of him now and he always wold be.


End file.
